Question: $ -122\% + 2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -122\% = -\dfrac{122}{100} = -1.22 $ Now we have: $ -1.22 + 2 = {?} $ $ -1.22 + 2 = 0.78 $